The concept of torque multipliers or handles for wrenches is well known in the art. In general some type of device is fitted over the wrench to enable the user to increase the leverage on the wrench. Such extension handles to increase leverage are often referred to as "cheaters". The advent of more complicated machines that have fasteners located in places that are difficult to reach has also required that for certain applications that the extension handle be offset. In addition, a number of mechanics oftentimes do not possess the inherent physical strength to loosen or tighten a fastener to the correct specification. With machines being made more compact, a need has developed for a tool that will enable the user to increase the leverage on the tool without increasing the bulkiness of the tool. In addition, with work time at a premium it is necessary to have a tool that requires as little time as possible to use. The present invention addresses the problems of the prior art by providing wrenches that are compatible for use with socket drive sets.